Uta no Prince sama Game
by siennahime-sama
Summary: from the game Uta no Prince sama
1. Chapter 1 Ren

Uta no Prince-sama – Jinguuji Ren

The cheerful and carefree third son of the Jinguuji family. Has a nice style and the body of a model. His way of thinking is unique and likes new things. A feminist who treats girls kindly, though he's also friendly towards everyone. Nicknames include "Ren" and "Ren-chan".

**April**

Haruka was almost hit by a car on her way to the station. The butler who came out of the car scared her, but she was taken aback by Ren's good looks. He introduced himself as Jinguuji Ren and wanted to drive her to school, but she panicked and ran off after he alarm rang. They met again right before the opening ceremony started. He returned her handkerchief and escorted her to the hall. Haruka thought that Ren is very shiny, clearly a person from a different world.

Right after the ceremony ended, Ren was immediately surrounded by his fangirls. Haruka heard from Tomochika about his identity and reputation. Ren later came to see them, and Haruka praised his voice — something that surprised both Ren and Tomochika, since usually people would praise his appearance instead. Seeing that Haruka admires him in the musical sense, Ren asked if she wants him to teach her about love. Haruka didn't understand and said yes, but was dragged away by Tomochika before anything happens.

Haruka was really impressed by Ren's sax skills during his introduction. She was so nervous during her own though, which resulted in her whacking her head to the desk behind her and fainted. Ren carried her to her room at the dorms. Haruka was worried since they had to choose their partners after that, but Ren said he already chose her as his partner. It was to avoid bloodshed among the girls as well. Before leaving, Ren said that he actually doesn't care about music or idols. He only came to Saotome Gakuen because of his family condition.

**May**

As much as she wants to practice, Ren was too busy with his fangirls and never came to practice with her even once. Haruka completed her song, but Ren was fully booked until August. Even when Haruka booked the recording room for a week and asked Ren to come, he refused to take orders from anyone. This troubled her since she wants to write a song suitable for Ren. He eventually came after three days, but still said that he can't give special treatment to her.

The next day, Haruka came to the recording room earlier and saw Masato playing the piano there. She was impressed by his skills, and he asked her to play too. As she was playing, Masato sat beside her and started playing too until Ren suddenly came and asked if he disturbed them. Before leaving, Masato told Ren not to waste her talent and sing seriously. Ren was curious what made him interested in Haruka, so he asked her to play her song.

After she was done, Ren said that it's a nice song. However, it doesn't heat up his heart. He said her song is only a child's play and a waste of time. Since Haruka wanted to hear him sing no matter what, he sang one song for her. It was perfect, and he said he doesn't need any practice. Ren then made a bet with her: if she can convince him through her song, he'll sing it and join the graduation audition; but if not.. well, let's just say he'll do something to her.

**June**

Ohayahoo News is coming to do a report on their school. Shining Saotome wanted Ren to be the student reporter, which he accepted. But the next day, they found out that he asked Masato to be their reporter too. They were confused, but suddenly Shining Saotome burst out of the ground and said this would be a battle of idol power between them. Both Ren and Masato will introduce their school, and people would vote for their favorite reported by phone.

Ren was obsessed of winning and Haruka was busy that day, from helping him change clothes until carrying all of his stuff. She saw Jii and George setting traps all over the school, trying to sabotage their _bocchama_'s rival. Haruka doesn't want any of them to get hurt, so she watched over them and made sure they don't walk into the traps. She eventually fell into a trap hole on the school ground though. The ground was too soft so she couldn't climb back up, and she started imagining her death lol.

She started crying when she thought about Ren having a new partner after she's gone. Thinking that she wants to talk to him for the last time, she called out Ren's name. Surprisingly, she heard Ren answering her from up above. Apparently he saw her fall from the security monitor, so he came to rescue her. Haruka was worried that she's making his clothes dirty, but he didn't care and brought her out of the hole. He said he believes Haruka can write their song even if she's alone, because he's busy and has to give equal time for all of his fangirls.

Shining Saotome came to interrupt this moment. He joined the battle as the third reporter, eventually winning after introducing his private properties to the viewers lol. Here, Ren clearly showed his bitterness towards Masato and said he'll settle things with him next time. He told Haruka that he has to beat Masato so people would acknowledge him. He wants to prove that inheritance shouldn't be decided by who was born first.

**July**

Ryuuya-sensei and Ringo-sensei double-booked the pool. They agreed to share the pool, but suddenly Shining Saotome appeared and said it's not interesting. He put them on a 3-on-3 water polo game instead. Ren wanted to stand out, so he asked for Tokiya and Sho's help. He then challenged Masato to fight against him in the match. Masato couldn't back down, so he participated along with Otoya and Natsuki.

Somehow, Natsuki was wearing a goggles during the game. Even though not completely going berserk, he was dangerous and started chasing Sho around. Ren was worried about Sho's life, so Tokiya and him agreed to give up the match. When he told Sho it's better to dress up as girls for a day rather than have him in a hospital bed for a week, Haruka noticed Ren's real kindness. She could see it in his eyes that it's genuine, not an act he usually shows to his fangirls.

Haruka helped Ren in dressing up after that. To show his gratitude for her help, Ren said he'll take her anywhere she wants to go. Haruka used this chance to ask him to come to the recording room. She showed him her musical score there, but he said it's still lacking. Ren still said he doesn't need practice, so Haruka said that while his song is good, it doesn't ring in her heart. Ren replied that he's never serious about anything. He's not needed by his family since he's the youngest son, so he lives his life the way he wants.

Ren asked if she wants to change partners, but Haruka refused. She wants to develop Ren's talent to the maximum, and thus she needs to make him take singing more seriously. Haruka said she's going to rewrite the song, and Ren replied he'll expect good things from her. From then, Haruka worked hard to write a song so good it'll make Ren serious about singing.

**August**

Haruka was thinking alone in her room when Ren suddenly came to take her out on a date. She was surprised since she didn't make any reservations with him, but apparently something came up and the girl Ren was supposed to date today couldn't come. He took Haruka to a luxury dance hall so they can be alone, revealing that he's usually cold towards her so she won't be attacked by his fangirls. Haruka asked if Ren doesn't go home during summer vacation, and he said he won't return there even if he's asked to.

Ren said his existence is only as important as his family's puppet. They put him in Saotome Gakuen and asked him to sing even if he doesn't want to. After he graduates, he's going to be an idol for Jinguuji Group's commercials. He doesn't hate singing, but he hates himself from being forced to sing by his family. Haruka then asked him to sing for himself, not for his family, if he doesn't hate it. Ren was surprised and said Masato said that to him a long time ago.

Since they're close in age, people keep comparing Ren to Masato even before they met. Ren's father said the only thing Ren can do is to beat Masato, as a third son is just an extra that doesn't need to be born in the first place. He eventually met Masato at a party and told him all of the complaints he had inside, and Masato told him the things Haruka said before. Ren always tried hard but his father only cares about his older brother. Masato has everything he wants yet he threw them away by coming to this school, and that's what makes Ren angry.

Haruka then asked Ren to win the audition together by singing the song she wrote just for him. A few days later, she finished the song and Ren finally approved its quality. Now that he agreed to sing her song, they're moving towards the graduation audition.

**September**

This month Shining Saotome randomly made the "Beat the Principal and Debut Instantly!" event. Ren was chosen to participate and he agreed, even though he thought that it was arranged. Haruka came with him and they met Masato in the garden. Shining Saotome suddenly put 1 metre-long handcuffs on their hands, then he tied Haruka to a rocket that will launch to the moon in three hours. The only way to stop the rocket was to beat Shining Saotome, or push two switches at the same time — each located 2 metres from the rocket.

George and Jii tried to cut the chain with various weapons, but the chain couldn't be cut. Pushing the switches is impossible, so Ren and Masato decided to fight Shining Saotome instead. Haruka was worried that they're going to fight each other at first, but they worked together to rescue her. Shining Saotome is way too strong though. Soon they realized that beating him would be impossible as well.

Ren then asked Masato to cut his arm so they can press the switches at the same time. Of course Masato refused the crazy idea and suggested he cut his own hand instead of Ren's. Ren refused since hands are important to a pianist, so he took a hatchet from the ground and was about to cut his own arm when Shining Saotome stopped him. Stopping the hatchet with ONE finger. xD

Shining Saotome sensed "love" coming from Ren and Masato, so he admitted his own defeat since he already saw "world peace" lol. He stopped the timer and released Haruka from the rocket. Ren and Masato seems to be able to tolerate each other more, though still maintaining their rivalry. Ren asked Haruka to write the best song so they won't lose to Masato.

**October**

Saotome Gakuen is having a school festival soon. Haruka was afraid that Ren would be busy, but he agreed to participate with her. Singing and dancing wouldn't stand out since everyone's doing them, and a drama would be difficult with only two people.. so Ren decided to do a fashion show with her music as the BGM.

They worked hard everyday until night comes. Ren was impressed with her determination, since his fangirls are mainly spoiled girls seeking for attention. Haruka fell in love with Ren as they spend more time together, though her reasons are more musical than physical attraction. Ren tried to kiss her during the day of the school festival, but he stopped and she ran away. When she came back, Ren asked to be careful not to get _nanpa_'d since a lot of people are coming.

Their fashion show was really popular, especially among Ren's fangirls. Before he came out for the last stage, he asked Haruka to change the song according to his sign so it'd left more impact for the audience. He then kissed her cheek so she won't be nervous, probably not aware that it made her heart beat faster. Haruka played a jazz BGM during the climax and their fashion show successfully came to an end, with Ren crediting Haruka in front of the audience.

After the show ended, Ren returned to "everyone's Ren", leaving Haruka alone in the corner feeling sad. Ryuuya-sensei soon came with Shining Saotome, asking if that's okay. Shining Saotome said what Ren does is only fanservice so he allows it, knowing that Ren can't love seriously.

Ren came to see Haruka, and they met Ren's older brother soon — Jinguuji Souichirou. Haruka noted that his overall atmosphere is more similar to Masato rather than Ren, who acted hostile towards him. Before leaving, Souichirou asked if Haruka was the one who created the song and told her to take care of Ren. Ren noticed that Haruka was trying to say they don't look similar, so he said they're not related by blood. He doesn't know if it's true but his father was quite old when he was born. His mother died after giving birth to him, so he doesn't know who his real father is.

During the night festival, Ren was busy with his fangirls. Haruka was left alone once again, with Sho and Tokiya trying to cheer her up. When she was walking in the hallway, she saw Ren with a girl who danced with him earlier. She asked him to kiss her before leaving, and so he did. Haruka was shocked and turned back, dropping her phone before she could run, which made Ren noticed her presence. He was surprised and let go of the girl quickly, but Haruka ran away crying. She entered an empty classroom and started playing the piano, pouring all of her sadness into her song all night.

**November**

Ren continued to practice with Haruka. He wants to let her debut since she definitely has talent, though he might not debut as an idol. Haruka wondered why and came to the conclusion that Ren is choosing love after music. She asked him if he's going out with the girl he kissed that night. Ren answered coldly that just because she's his partner it doesn't mean she could poke her nose into his love affairs.

Haruka then said even if she knew Ren doesn't want to, she wants him to debut with her song. It'd be lonely if Ren gets kicked out of school because he violated the no-love rule. Ren replied that the girl isn't his girlfriend, and that kiss was just a service though probably a kid like Haruka wouldn't understand.

Now that the school festival is over, Ren stopped coming to practice again. He said practicing in March would be enough, so Haruka wrote the song all by herself. One day she met George in the recording room, from whom she heard that Ren's mother is his cousin. He thought of her as his own younger sister, and he promised to protect Ren until he debuts. Haruka asked if the rumor Ren told her last month was true, but George said the only ones who believed that were only Ren and his father, who died two years ago.

Ren lost his way and quit high school, so Souichirou put him into Saotome Gakuen because he can establish himself despite of his older age. George said Ren is a stupid guy because he can't feel the kindness from people close to him. He always envies other people's lives rather than making use of his own potentials. George thinks that Ren might be saved if a person who truly loves and needs him appears.

Haruka ran out to see Ren, who was on his way to a date with his fangirls. Ren told them he was called by Ryuuya-sensei, so they gave up and went home. Haruka only wanted to tell him that she knew Ren was always lonely, but she will always stay with him even if she couldn't do anything. She wished that Ren won't be lonely anymore, even if it's only when he's with her. However, Ren said that he doesn't need nor want her by his side. His heart is his own, and he doesn't need Haruka to support him.

A week passed after that with Ren avoiding Haruka and all of his fangirls. He spent most of his time alone looking sad and angry. Then one day, Haruka was called to the principal's office. Apparently Souichirou was impressed by Haruka's talent and wants to put her in Jinguuji Group's newly built music department. To develop her talent, he offered her a chance to go and study in America until March. He also told her that their mother was a former idol, and he hoped Ren could be serious if he walks the same path as her.

By accepting the work offer, Haruka will also gain a place in Shining Agency. Souichirou also offered to take care of her passport and everything necessary for her stay in America. Haruka asked for some time to think about it, since she wants to stay with Ren after all. He gave her time until the end of the year, because he doesn't want Ren to continue destroying her chances. Before he left, Haruka told him what happened with Ren. Souichirou said that Ren always refused to believe in affection, so while he's happy about her concern, it's probably useless.

**December**

Haruka eventually called Ren to a storage room to talk about the offer to study abroad. He apologized for calling her a nuisance before and said he's happy with her feelings. She asked if he'd be lonely if she's gone, and Ren said he wouldn't since their relationship isn't like that. When she finally told him about the offer, Ren was glad for her. He told her to go if she wants to, he won't stop her since it's her life. Haruka wants to debut with him, but he encouraged her to go and pursue her dreams. She took this as Ren not needing her by his side, so she decided to give the offer another thought.

Haruka will be leaving after the Christmas party, so she worked hard to finish her song before then. She called Ren to the recording room and played the song for him, and he was satisfied with the result. He's going to sing that song in the graduation audition. Knowing that Haruka was confused about the offer before, Ren was about to ask for her reason.. but he stopped and asked her to go to the party with him instead. Because they won't be able see each other again after that.

The next day, Ren took her to the auditorium instead of the dance hall. That way they can dance all right without being disturbed by anyone. He already prepared a self-made cake there, along with some food and drinks just for her — to celebrate her studying abroad. He also gave her two presents: a handmade necklace and his sax performance. All the things he did for her made her sad because she had to leave him, so she tried to run away. But Ren grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, telling her not to go since today isn't over yet.

Finally Ren said that he doesn't want to let her go, and that he needs her song after all. Haruka told him that it was his brother who gave her the offer. Ren said he won't let her go no matter what, worried that Souichirou might take advantage of her. He realized that he made a mistake since Haruka looks sad ever since she accepted the offer. He asked about Haruka's dream, which was to make songs with him. Then he promised to make that dream come true.

The next day, Haruka apologized and rejected the offer. Ren waited for her until she's done, and they went to the recording room after that.

**January**

Ren came for practice everyday, showing more seriousness towards singing. Haruka was really happy since this is what she has been hoping for ever since she partnered up with Ren. He was worried since Haruka was feeling anemic, so he told her to rest the next day and resume their practice on Sunday. She was surprised since Sunday usually means dates for him, but Ren said he's not dating his fangirls again from now on. He already decided to stop playing around with them, because he has come to enjoy his time with her more.

Haruka asked if it's because he starts to love music, and Ren said that's not all. He loves her.. music, so he wants to continue singing her song. If being an idol means he can continue doing that, then it might not be so bad after all. Haruka said she really loves his voice as well, and that leads to her accidentally confessing that she loves him. However, Ren said that he can't accept her feelings right now. He asked her if he could forget what she just said, and Haruka replied just writing songs with him is enough for her. She kept her one-sided love inside, continuing to work with him towards the audition.

**February**

Haruka was called to the principal's office, where she met Souichirou again. She apologized for rejecting his offer, but this time he's offering her another job. He wants her to make a song for their new commercial. This is a big chance, so she accepted the job immediately. Ren didn't seem too pleased when she told him about this. She thought he must be worried that their practice time would decrease, but Ren was actually worried that his brother's planning something. Haruka thought it must be because he wants to know about how Ren is doing, but Ren didn't believe he has good intentions. He wants to encourage her though, so he let her finish the job first while he practiced alone.

Haruka did her best, but her first song was rejected since it doesn't fit the product image. She felt down but started to remake the song from scratch again, eventually fainting from working too hard. Even after recovering, Haruka had a slump. The teachers suggested she go somewhere with Ren to clear her mind. Ren gave her an advice, which is to take a look from her client's perspective. But even so, Haruka still couldn't make a song of such quality. She passed the deadline with blank paper, which isn't good for her future reputation.

Shining Saotome gave her one more week to complete this job, or else he'll kick her out of the school. This made her even more depressed, and she came to talk to Ren about this. He said he couldn't help her since it's her job, but he believes in her. Haruka realized that she had to go through this alone.

**March**

After hearing Ren's sample songs, Haruka was pumped up to rewrite the commercial song. But her song was rejected.. again. Her client was thinking of giving the job to someone else too. She had a fever the next day due to her stress and shock. Ren came to see her with his handmade porridge, taking care of her for the day.

Becoming a pro means Haruka will have to face this kind of situations often. Ren asked if she's ready for it, because she can still turn back right now. Haruka said that she wants to debut with Ren, let him sing her song to the world. He noticed that her eyes haven't died yet, so he encouraged her to continue writing the song after she recovers.

The next day, Haruka was spending her time in the recording room when suddenly Souichirou came in. He apologized for rejecting her submitted songs, even though personally he likes them all. They had a talk about Ren and he said their father was really sad upon losing his wife. All his sadness and shock were thrown towards Ren, and his brothers couldn't help since nobody could go against their father. After he passed away, Souichirou put Ren in this school because he knew Ren used to admire idols when he was small.

Souichirou knew he made the right decision upon seeing how much Ren changed after meeting Haruka. Yesterday he came to his office, presenting the song he made with Haruka to be used as their commercial song. Souichirou said the song doesn't fit the image, but Ren said the song is so wonderful it wouldn't make you worry about small stuff like that. He then agreed to use their song if they win the audition, so he came to ask Haruka if she's ready to take the challenge with Ren. She accepted and Souichirou went to talk with Shining Saotome so Haruka won't be expelled.

On the day of the graduation audition, Haruka asked Ren why he went as far as making a proposal for Souichirou. Ren sealed Haruka's lips with his finger, saying that the answer is inside his song. She'll find out if she listens to it.

**True Love Ending**

The audience were very impressed by Ren's performance. Souichirou said that he's even better than their mother. When Ren was holding his trophy on the stage, Haruka couldn't hold back her feelings for him and ran off to a classroom. Ren chased after her and she explained that she's scared because she couldn't hold back. Ren fell into silence, and she apologized for making such an irresponsible confession. He sighed and said he doesn't want to make her cry because he loves her.

He whispered lots and lots of sweet words before, yet right now he couldn't think of anything except "I love you, Haruka." The more he loves her, the more he becomes scared of losing her — making him unable to touch her. There are times when he was irritated because he couldn't control his feelings, lashing out his anger on her. But even so, she always stays with him. He didn't want to spoil her whenever she faced difficulties in her job, knowing how much reliance can ruin her.

Haruka said she realized his feelings after hearing his song, but she didn't have the courage to ask him. Ren asked if she's really okay with him. When she said yes, he hugged her and said he will make her happy. They kissed after that.

Right after Ren said he won't ever let go of her, Shining Saotome came bursting through the ceiling LOL. He let them be together since he couldn't take back their winning trophy after all of this. Souichirou also came to congratulate Ren later, relieved that Ren found someone he loves. He asked Ren to live his life freely since their father is no longer around, and the brothers finally made up after all this time.

Ren took Haruka to his room after that. He wants to make "memories" before saying goodbye to this room, especially since Masato was out at the moment. Saying he couldn't hold back anymore, Ren pushed Haruka onto his bed.

Ren became a top idol after their debut. They don't have much time together, but he took Haruka to a dance hall on her birthday. He said he wants her on his birthday, because he couldn't live without her anymore — his future wife.

**Love Ending**

After winning the match, Ren and Haruka met Souichirou in the hallway. He said Ren resembled their mother so much, maybe the reason their father couldn't look at him was because of that. Even though Ren thought he was born from an affair, Souichirou already did a medical test that proved Ren is indeed their father's son. No matter what people said, Ren is a member of Jinguuji family. So whenever things are hard for him, he's always welcomed to come back home.

Ren then took Haruka to a storage room, where he finally confessed to her. It took him quite a while until he can finally say it to her, but now he wants her to go out with him. She cried happy tears and he apologized for all the bad things he did to her up until now. Her existence in his heart gets bigger as time goes by, and now he can't live without her. Ren then moved closer to kiss her.

Ren asked Haruka to accept his feelings. When she said yes, he thanked her and kissed her. He won't give her to anyone else, so she should keep him to herself as well. Ren said he was planning to give something greater than a kiss if she lost their bet, which turned her bright red. They met Shining Saotome after that and Ren told him about their relationship. He was impressed by the amount of love in their song, so he approved as long as they keep it hidden.

They debuted and reached 1 million sales 6 months after their debut. They are now living next to each other in Shining Agency's dorms, so they're always together from now on.

**Friend Ending**

Haruka refused to offer to study in America since she didn't want to leave Ren. She danced with in at the Christmas party, but he soon started playing his sax to entertain his fangirls since he can't dance with all of them. When he finished playing, they heard Masato playing piano from across the room. Seems like the student who was supposed to play got sick and couldn't come, so Ringo-sensei asked him to be the replacement. Ren wants to stand out more than him, so he started playing his sax again. Both had equal attention from the girls.

Their performance attracted Shining Saotome's interest, who thought that the contrast between their playing style would sell. So he put them into a unit and they couldn't refuse since his words are absolute lol. He also told Haruka to be their songwriter. Like it or not, the three of them had to work together towards the audition. Though they fight a lot, Ren and Masato started to become friends as they told each other about how it feels to be in their position — solving the misunderstanding they had all this time. They're rivals, but not related to their family backgrounds.

They eventually won the graduation audition. At the backstage, they fought over who should take Haruka out on a date lol. She suggested the three of them go together, so this time they fought over who had the best date plan and asked Haruka to choose between Masato's standard date course and Ren's romantic night. From now on they will spend their time together like this.


	2. Chapter 2 Tokiya

Uta no Prince-sama – Ichinose Tokiya

The always calm theorist. Often says sarcastic remarks to people and gets misunderstood because of it. His character is reflected in his song, both his pitch and rhythm are perfect. However, everything is the fruit of his hard work. Nicknames are "Tokiya" and "Icchi".

**April**

Arriving at the school, Haruka saw a guy looking for something on the ground. She was shocked because he looks exactly like HAYATO, her idol, but he explained that he's actually HAYATO's twin brother — Ichinose Tokiya. Haruka then helped him look for his missing dorm key. They later meet again in the classroom, where the students were surrounding him even though he tried to tell them that he's not HAYATO.

Ryuuya told them to partner up and choose their partner carefully, but Shining Saotome interrupted and started pairing the students one by one lol. He pointed Haruka to group with Tokiya, who didn't seem pleased and asked her to break the group. She said she's prepared though, and her determination convinced Tokiya to accept. He gave her a detailed file containing his voice data.

During the introduction, he told everyone that he won't accept any requests regarding HAYATO. This made the classmates thought that his personality is bad, but after he showed his strong vocal in front of the whole class, everyone believed that he's indeed not HAYATO. His singing skill is at a totally different level, but Haruka thought that the atmosphere / color is similar to HAYATO's.

The next day, they saw Otoya singing in the back garden. He wasn't that good, but his song reached their hearts. Haruka noticed that Tokiya looks vexed and said Otoya's song is "the real thing".

**May**

During the sports festival, Tokiya wasn't interested at all. He spent his free time reading a book under a tree rather than enjoying the day, only moving when it was finally his turn. Haruka wanted to cheer for him, but he said he doesn't need any cheers and asked her to hold his book instead. Since he obviously doesn't care about the result, Tokiya lost to Otoya in _kibasen_. Meanwhile, Haruka was bullied by some jealous fangirls. They snatched Tokiya's book from her hands and she went to get it back, eventually getting locked in a storage room.

She was worried about getting stuck there forever, but soon Tokiya came looking for her to get his book back. He closed the door and they were both locked inside, since it can only be opened from the other side. There he told her not to look at him as HAYATO since they're different, and asked her about what happened. Haruka explained and Tokiya said it'd be fine if she lets his book taken away, but she can't do that since they're partners. They have to trust each other and she didn't want to betray that trust.

Night fell and they were still locked inside. They end up making their song together with a toy piano until they heard Shining Saotome's voice, telling them that he'll get them out. He pushed a switch and a secret passage appeared, knocking a shelf down towards them. Tokiya protected Haruka, much to her surprise. They got out safely after that and met Shining Saotome outside, who told Tokiya to be popular with his own style — he doesn't have to imitate Otoya's cheerful personality.

**June**

Ohayahoo News is coming to Saotome Gakuen this month, and Tokiya was chosen to be the reporter with HAYATO. He wasn't impressed, but took the job anyway so they won't pass the offer to Otoya. When the day comes, Haruka was busy helping Tokiya to bring his stuff to various locations when he was introducing the school. She met HAYATO on the roof and was interviewed there. He also asked her not to hate Tokiya since he's actually relying on her, despite his harsh words.

Haruka met Tokiya on the hallway right after that. He almost called her "Haruka-chan" like HAYATO does, but she thought it must be her imagination. Ohayahoo News ended succesfully that day with Haruka still ドキドキ-ing over HAYATO, and Tokiya asked her to calm down.

**July**

Tokiya was down since he lost to Otoya in the recording test last month. Otoya has something he doesn't have, but he didn't know what was the thing that he's missing. Haruka didn't know how to cheer him up and started playing the piano, making Tokiya realized that the thing he's missing is expression / emotions. Haruka told Tokiya to enjoy his days now, then put his feelings into the song.

The next day, Saotome Gakuen opened its pool with a water polo match. It was actually to determine who would be cleaning the school, but Shining Saotome added the punishment game to dress up as girls as a way to train their acting skills lol. Tokiya wanted Haruka to observe and tell him the opponents' weak points, but they didn't get the chance to do that. When the game started, Tokiya played seriously at first. However, he started making mistakes after Ren said that his movements resembled HAYATO's, who is good at sports. So in the end they lost the match.

Since Tokiya's fashion taste is a bit out of date, he asked Haruka to help him dress up as a girl_perfectly_. He wanted to look so good as a girl that he'll get _nanpa_'d when they walk around the town. Sadly, only Haruka got hit when they did went out. The guys ran away when Tokiya returned, scared of his scary face. Haruka didn't have the heart to tell the truth, so she told Tokiya that those guys must have a bad taste lol.

**August**

Tokiya and Haruka saw Otoya singing in the garden on their way to practice. When Haruka showed him the song she wrote for him, Tokiya said the current him couldn't sing it with his heart. He asked for more time, since he knew it's a song only for him — so only him can sing it. He continued to practice and refused to give up, but then he thought she's unconsciously merging his image with HAYATO's since she's his fan. He told her again that HAYATO and him are different, and that Otoya is closer to HAYATO's image.

Haruka replied that she wrote the song only for him, but the perfection he's seeking probably lies in himself. In the part of him that he always denied. Tokiya left after that and Haruka dozed off on a desk. She later woke up to find HAYATO in front of her. Apparently he came to school looking for Tokiya but he wasn't around.

HAYATO was curious about Haruka's song and asked her to play it. He was impressed with the result and asked her if she can give the song to him, but Haruka apologized and said it's only for Tokiya. HAYATO understood and said Tokiya is a really lucky guy for having her as a partner.

A few days later, Haruka noticed that Tokiya had a fever. He refused to stop practicing though and she had to force him to stop. It's his birthday so he shouldn't push himself so hard. Tokiya was surprised that she remembered, and eventually gave up to her persuasion. Haruka helped him walk back to his room and took care of him.

Tokiya's consciousness faded for a moment and he started speaking like HAYATO, though Haruka didn't think further. He hugged her and she stayed with him all night, finding him smiling at her when she woke up the next day. This made her feel a little sad because she knew he'll be back to his normal self from tomorrow.

**September**

This month is the "Beat the Principal and Debut Instantly!" month. Tokiya was chosen to participate, but since he refused.. Shining Saotome kidnapped Haruka to make it interesting lol. He carried her and jumped out of the window, causing her to pass out from fear. When she woke up, she was tied onto a giant cross. Shining Saotome told Tokiya to beat him in 24 hours, or the Forbidden Saotome Bomb at her feet will explode. Tokiya carefully disarmed all the traps laid in the school and went to the rooftop to save her.

Haruka was scared since beating the principal sounds impossible, but Tokiya asked her to trust him. He fought with Shining Saotome all night despite the latter's strength, eventually getting beaten up. Haruka asked him to escape since the bomb will go off in three minutes. But Tokiya didn't want to give up because he thinks of her as his precious partner. He can't sing unless it's her song, so she shouldn't sacrifice herself like that. Just before the bomb explodes, Tokiya grabbed Haruka and they both fell to the principal's office below.

It turns out that Shining Saotome made a mistake and the bomb exploded there instead lol. Haruka noticed that he did it to erase Tokiya's self-imposed limits. Tokiya fell asleep on her shoulder for an hour since he didn't get to rest nor eat when he was fighting. After he woke up, he asked Haruka not to say things like that again because he needs her.

**October**

Tokiya got the auditorium stage for their performance at the school festival. He was happy that day and sang from his heart during their practice. However, on the day of the festival he sent a mail to Haruka informing that he will be late, but he will definitely come. Tokiya didn't make it on time for their live, even though Otoya and Haruka bought him time by talking on the stage. Haruka didn't have any choice but to perform alone even though she's not a good singer.

When Tokiya eventually came to the auditorium, it was already late. Haruka was playing the keyboard alone to ease her loneliness, still waiting for him to come. He hugged Haruka and apologized, but she said it's not over yet. She started playing their song and Tokiya sang, on a stage just for the two of them.

They started calling each other by their first names that night, and Haruka realized that she's in love with him. Tokiya didn't wanna lie to her anymore and finally told her that he's actually HAYATO. The reason why he often missed classes was because he's busy working. Haruka already noticed this by seeing him sing lately. Tokiya was about to confess to her when they were interrupted by Ryuuya, telling them to go home since it's already late.

**November**

During practice, Haruka told Tokiya that HAYATO is as wonderful as always. This made him sad and asked her if she likes cheerful guys like HAYATO better. He was also worried that Haruka let Otoya sing their song at the festival since Otoya's personality is similar to HAYATO's. However, Haruka asked him to bring out HAYATO's charms hidden inside him since she knew he had it in him. Tokiya left though, and Haruka wondered if she said anything wrong. All she wanted was to bring Tokiya's charms out.

The next day, Haruka saw Tokiya talking to Ryuuya in the garden. She heard her name mentioned, and what Tokiya said heavily hinted that he's in love with her. He won't break the no-love rule though, since he wants to debut as himself, not as a 'created character' that is HAYATO. He knew Haruka has a dream as well, and so he's sealing his love for her in order to reach their dreams. Haruka decided to do the same and put all of her love into the song. She wants to debut with him.

**December**

Ren, Sho and Otoya wanted to dance with Haruka in the Christmas dance party, but she chose Tokiya to be her partner. Since Haruka couldn't dance, they practiced dancing together. She was spacing out, thinking how much she loves him, when she danced with him at the party. Tokiya asked her to only think and look at him for tonight, and they enjoyed their dance.

On their way back to the dorm, Haruka could tell from his gaze that Tokiya actually loves her too. This leads up to her confessing to him. He admitted that he likes her as well, but he can't throw away his dreams of debuting as himself. He apologized for being unable to accept her feelings, but he loves her song and wants it to be for him alone. He'll seal his love for her when midnight comes, and they had to distance themselves from each other so they won't break the rules.

Tokiya pulled Haruka into his arms and kissed her until the midnight chime. He wanted to break up their partnership too, but Haruka refused since she can't make her dreams come true unless he sings her song. Tokiya agreed as long as she could finish writing their song in a month. They will still meet up to check the song, but nothing more than that.

**January**

Tokiya and Haruka went back to normal partners, maybe even more formal than before. Ren and Sho were worried, but Haruka said she's fine. Tokiya was also bus and didn't come to school for a week, so Haruka practiced alone. Otoya saw her in a classroom and came to see her. He saw her music score and started singing the song he wrote for Tokiya, and Haruka listened since she noticed there's a hint of what Tokiya is missing. It was then when Tokiya suddenly came to the classroom. He was surprised to see Otoya singing his song and left immediately.

Three days later, Tokiya finally had the time to practice with Haruka. However, he wasn't impressed with the quality of her song and kept telling her to rewrite it. Because of what happened last month, Haruka lost sight of what she wants to make, obviously resulting in her song's quality dropping. She stopped sleeping and eating, working hard to fix the song until she couldn't take it anymore. Tokiya came back to talk to her and saw her crying, noticing that she looked so worn-out.

Haruka pushed his hand away and tried to walk out, but suddenly he hugged her and asked her not to force it. Tokiya apologized for being so cold to her lately, telling her that she's not alone because he's still her partner. He kissed her after that and let her sleep on his shoulder.

However, Tokiya told her to forget everything when she woke up the next day. Not to mention that Shining Saotome suddenly appeared and praised them for keeping the no-love rule. Haruka said that she understands, they have to kill their hearts in order to achieve their dreams. Realization suddenly struck Tokiya. It's just the same as being HAYATO, being forced to seal his feelings to follow the rules. By doing it again he knew that he'll lose his real heart along with his reason for coming to Saotome Gakuen: to sing from the heart.

Tokiya then asked Haruka if she will still follow him even if he's going to make a big problem from now on. Haruka answered that she's okay with that, because she will always follow him no matter what happens.

**February**

Tokiya took Haruka to his room and showed her a file containing detailed plans of a project involving HAYATO. At first he only acted out the plan because he loves singing and acting, but then he realized that the world only knows him as HAYATO — not as his real self. His agency also forced him to act as HAYATO even when the cameras aren't rolling. He eventually got tired of all this, but he can't quit so easily after they forced him to sing in a unit. This was the reason Tokiya lost his 'heart' when singing.

He got so sick of it up to the point of wanting to die. It was then when Shining Saotome appeared and gave him the chance to debut as Ichinose Tokiya, by enrolling into his school and winning the graduation audition. Tokiya noticed that he's been trapping himself inside a frame all this time, and the reason he was so jealous of Otoya is because he doesn't have any restrictions. Tokiya wants to reform himself from now on and asked for Haruka's help. She agreed to help and they spent the day all _raburabu_ until he told her to go home for now, before he thinks of doing anything weird lol.

After they finished writing their song, Tokiya asked Haruka to come and see tomorrow's Song Station from the studio. He also made her promise that she will definitely come and won't go home no matter what happens, since he needs her there. The next day, Tokiya announced to the viewers that HAYATO is just a character he was forced to act. Now he's quitting because he wants to sing as himself, and he apologized for deceiving them all this time. He took Haruka and escaped from the studio, but he's going back to apologize to his agency tomorrow. It's going to be hard from now on, but she already decided to follow and support him.

**March**

Haruka was called to the principal's office, where they blamed her for not stopping Tokiya. She's equally responsible since she's her partner. Ryuuya asked what she's going to do from now on, and she replied she can only write songs for Tokiya since there's no limit for music. Tokiya soon came and explained that he wants to put and end to HAYATO, then start from scratch after the audition. He also told them the reason why he wanted to "get out from the frame", basically the same thing he told Haruka last month. He's also willing to wait if he can't debut right now, and he will take care of his remaining jobs.

Shining Saotome knew how much they worth, so he let them stay. They had to prove it by winning the audition though. Haruka felt lonely because watching HAYATO is her morning routine, so Tokiya offered to wake her up every morning lol. Hearing his voice every morning made her really happy.

The graduation audition finally came. Before his performance, Tokiya told her that he doesn't wanna lie to her anymore and finally said that he loves her. Even if they can't kiss in front of other people, he can always sing love songs for her. He asked her to listen to their song and stepped onto the stage.

**True Love Ending**

They won the audition and earned their positions in the Shining Agency. That night he took her to the rooftop and told her about his inner feelings as they reminisced through all their memories together. Tokiya has realized that there's something equally important as his dream and confessed to her. She gladly answered his feelings and they kissed.

The next day, Shining Saotome said that he knows about their relationship. Tokiya admits that it's true, because he needs her. Without her he might turn back to an idol who lacked something like before, so Shining Saotome allowed them to stay together as long as they keep it hidden. He told them to be happy and touched by their love, revised the no-love rule. Now the students can date as long as they have permissions from the teachers.

Tokiya became really popular and busy after their debut. He finally got a day off and took Haruka to his room at the Shining Agency dorms. He also remembered that it's the first anniversary of them spending the night together, which is when he got a fever. He escorted her around the room and they end up watching the beautiful night scenery.. from his bathtub lol. Haruka panicked and accidentally pressed the shower switch, making both of them dripping wet. She had no choice but borrow Tokiya's shirt until her clothes are dry, which is probably in the morning lol.

Tokiya carried her to his bed and asked what she wants him to do, since their night together has just started. She asked him to stay with her and he started kissing her neck, doing what he wants until she came up with a request.

**Love Ending**

They won the audition and took the trophy together. On the stage, Tokiya apologized to the school for what happened in Song Station. After their graduation, Tokiya and Haruka were practicing for their debut in the recording room when suddenly Shining Saotome came, asking them about their relationship. Tokiya admitted that they love each other and Shining let them stay together, since he knew they're going to be okay. They still have to keep it hidden though. Tokiya was relieved since he thought he had to fight him again, but he left right after that lol.

Tokiya knew why Shining Saotome banned love, so he thought the principal must have known that their love is strong and can overcome anything. He also told Haruka that he was shocked when he saw Otoya singing their song, which made her feel bad. He noticed that she's about to cry, so he kissed her ears and said he'll make her cry happy tears today.

**Friend Ending**

Tokiya is late for the dance party. Otoya saw Haruka waiting alone and asked her to dance with him. She was having a good time with Otoya when Tokiya came, and Otoya said he wants a partner like her too. He then asked Haruka out on a date in front of Tokiya, but said it's because he wants to be her friend lol. The three of them started hanging out together ever since.

One day Otoya came with Haruka to meet up with Tokiya for Song Station. Tokiya dragged Haruka away and warned her not to spill his secret to Otoya, but then he accidentally answered when Otoya asked about what secret he was talking about lol. Now that Otoya knew that he's HAYATO, he took them to the studio. A staff mistook Otoya for a back dancer and told him to dance on stage with HAYATO, which resulted in the producer getting interested in Otoya.

Otoya received an offer from him and he debuted as HAYATO's rival. They often work together in various TV shows, just like a unit. Haruka worked as their songwriter after she graduated, and eventually their agency merged with Shining Agency. Haruka noticed that Tokiya seems to enjoy his role as HAYATO more now that he's with Otoya, but he's still waiting for a chance to debut as Ichinose Tokiya.


	3. Chapter 3 Masato

Uta no Prince-sama – Hijirikawa Masato

The oldest son and heir to the Hijirikawa Group. He was raised in a strict environment, making him very serious. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he's unable to show his real self due to his serious nature. Has skilled, delicate hands. Nicknames are Masa or Masayan.

**April**

Running all the way to school on her first day, Haruka bumped into Masato near the entrance. His butler Jii made a fuss about how rude she was to "Hijirikawa-sama", so she started calling him that. Masato noticed that Haruka was scratched and treated her wound. They later meet again in class. Ringo-sensei asked Masato to show the class his piano skills, and suddenly Jii came with Hijirikawa family's private troops to bring Masato's grand piano to school. Jii also enrolled to Saotome Gakuen to stay with Masato, but he was accepted into S class lol.

Haruka was impressed by Masato's piano skills, thinking that his hands are "magic hands". Ringo-sensei then asked them to form a group of two, a songwriter and an idol-to-be. The groups were decided using the red strings (or rather.. ribbon) of fate. Like literally, because he tied their fingers randomly lol. He also warned them about the no-love rule, but Masato didn't seem to be interested in dating at all.

**May**

Shining Saotome decided to hold a _hime-dakko_ race to search for the idol license. Naturally everyone asked why they had to carry their partners since there are many groups consisting of two guys. Shining Saotome said it's because an idol needs to be a knight for the girls lol. Before the race started, Jii came running to protest because Masato might pollute his hands by carrying Haruka. Masato scolded him for being rude to her.

With Haruka in his arms, Masato got past many traps laid in the school — ranging from pitfalls to sudden waterfalls. On the way Shining Saotome burst through the window with Otoya (his partner LOL) in his arms. Masato tried to protect her, but a piece of glass stabbed her hand. He was really worried and asked her to treasure herself more, taking her to the infirmary to treat her wound again.

They faced the final test after that, the OX quiz. The question was "Shining Saotome isn't a human", which made Masato think hard for a while lol. He thought that Shining Saotome might be a species created in outer space, or maybe a resurrected demon king. They eventually managed to find the idol license, which was Shining Saotome's favorite mic. But the real treasure was how their bond deepened after going through all of this.

**June**

The students had their recording test this month. Hyuuga-sensei praised them when they're done recording, but soon they met Jinguuji Ren — Masato's roommate who always tried to rival him in everything. He envied Masato's life since he's the youngest son who won't get to inherit his family's business, while Masato thought it's better to live freely like him. Their families are big financial groups, so people will compare them in whatever they do.

Ren tried to hit on Haruka, but was stopped by Masato. He then challenged Masato to a match to see who's more suited to be with her. After Ren finished singing, Shining Saotome appeared and declared Ren the winner since he has more "love" in his song. Masato didn't understand such emotions, but he asked to retake the test. Ren took this as a challenge, so both of them were going to retake the test in two weeks.

When practicing with Haruka, Masato said he never felt love from his father. He's only a tool to inherit their family business, so his life was already planned even before he was born. His mother is weak and spends most of her time in the hospital. Masato felt his existence is only a signboard for his family, and so he could never be loved. Haruka asked him not to think that way since her own existence is far smaller than Masato's. She used to bring her electric piano and sang on the street, though nobody turned around to listen.

Haruka said Masato's dreams will come true as long as he keeps trying, just like sleet that turns into snow in winter. Masato said that it was the second time he's ever been told that. He said he met a person who became the reason he came to this school. Haruka then asked him to put his love for his little sister and music into his song. This resulted in him winning the test, since he improved so much while Ren didn't really show any improvements.

To show his gratitude, Masato said he will take Haruka anywhere she wants to go. She took him to the school store instead to buy some bread. They went to eat at the rooftop, where Haruka hummed her old song she used to sing on the street. But she didn't notice that Masato recognized the song.

**July**

After school, Masato wanted to ask Haruka if she sang on the street on a snowy day last year. However, Ringo-sensei came before he could finish. He wanted them to help clean the pool, so they borrowed some swimsuits. The sight of Haruka in a swimsuit made Masato blush heavily, but he later gave her a parker to wear so she won't show so much skin lol.

Suddenly Shining Saotome appeared in a shark suit from the pool. He's holding a water polo game, where the loser team have to dress up as girls as the punishment. In the end A class lost since Masato was protecting his fingers, but he also did it so Haruka won't be sad if he hurt them and couldn't play piano. Haruka thought Masato looks beautiful as a girl, like a Japanese doll.

**August**

Waiting for Masato to come for practice, Haruka sang a medley she used to sing on the street. He soon came and suddenly hugged her, saying that it must be fate that they meet again, and that her song always supported him. Haruka didn't understand, so she was like ? the entire time. Masato soon said he only felt dizzy, intoxicated by her song.

Ringo soon came with a little girl who turned out to be Masato's little sister, Mai. She wanted to see her _onii-chama_ so badly she sneaked out of the house. Masato then took Mai to Saotome Land to play, asking Haruka to come with them. Since both of them are "Hijirikawa", Masato told Haruka to call his name so it won't confuse Mai. They had fun playing in the coffee cups and ate soft creams together until Jii finally came to pick Mai up. On their way home, Masato said he wants Mai to live freely, unlike him.

Now that Mai went home already, Haruka went back to calling him "Hijirikawa-sama". Masato asked her to keep calling his name instead, and he will also call her "Haru" from now on. They held hands and heard someone singing while playing guitar. Masato said Haruka used to do the same on the street, something she confirmed was true. Last winter, something happened and Masato ran away from home. He met a street musician then. He was drawn by her music and started singing, and she encouraged him to be a pro. Those words drove him to try singing, eventually resulting in him enrolling to Saotome Gakuen.

Masato asked Haruka to always stay with him, supporting him. Here, Haruka noticed that Masato knew about her street performance while she never told him about that. Her memories about those days were foggy, so she didn't know the reason.. yet.

**September**

This month they had physical examination, during which Ren tried to hit on Haruka. He wanted to have a match with Masato regarding their idol power, but Haruka refused. She wants to determine her own future, which is to debut with Masato. Ren and Masato ended up having the same amount of idol power, so Haruka said they'd make a strong unit. Both of them refused the idea though, saying they'd rather group with a dog / cat.

Shining Saotome examined Masato and Haruka personally. Haruka is fine, but Masato needs to drink milk three times a day since his bone was rather weak. The problem is, Masato didn't really like milk, so Haruka suggested that he drink it with the SaotoMelon bread from their school store. Masato said they taste good together and started drinking milk three times a day, which eventually resulted in him growing in height. Somehow this created a rumor around the school and Jii started buying the melon breads as well along with his rival, Ren's butler. They would fight over the melon breads everyday, causing Masato to get carried away by the crowd and almost died because of it LOL.

When Ren joined in the fight, Masato felt he had to face him since he can't run away from his family's name. He asked Haruka not to stay near him since it'd be dangerous from now on. Of course Haruka was worried. She grabbed the last pan in the store and told them that they're being childish for fighting over a melon bread. After the butlers went away with the troops, Ren tried to hit on Haruka again. Masato stopped him, but before they could fight again.. Shining appeared and handed them the bills for school property that got damaged in their fight lol.

**October**

Saotome Gakuen had their culture festival this month. Masato and Haruka decided to do a play for their class. One day during practice Masato told Haruka about his grandfather, who used to take him out to watch theatre plays. Masato developed interest in acting as well thanks to his grandfather. Haruka asked if his other family members enjoy watching plays too, but Masato's father never really thought of anything outside of work. Masato's father is actually the second son. His brother, Masato's uncle, is a kind person who often got deceived in business. Masato's father took over their family business and started over from scratch. He's very strict both with the employees and his son, so that Masato won't fail like his uncle.

On the day of the culture festival, Haruka saw Masato talking with his father in the hallway. Masato's father didn't seem to be pleased with the school, saying he only gave Masato a year to continue. When Haruka came to see Masato, he told her about what happened last winter. Masato found out that his father bribed the school he was supposed to get into with his own effort. Right after that, he also found a paper in his father's study containing extremely detailed plans for Masato's life. He felt his existence was so thin, seeing that his life could be lined out on a piece of A4 paper.

Masato thanked Haruka since he can live as himself because of her. Haruka then remembered about someone who praised her performance on a snowy day last year. She had a fever right after that, so her memories are foggy. However, she did remember that person has a beautiful voice. She didn't know what he looks like, but she always wanted to thank him.

During their play, Masato really got into his role as Romeo, though somehow his role was mixed with his inner feelings towards Haruka. He almost kissed her in one of the scenes, but Shining Saotome (who played the role of the priest LOL) warned him that he'd be expelled if he really kissed her. Panicked, Haruka pushed him away and the play ended just like that. Things became awkward between them, and that night Haruka thought about love alone at the rooftop.

**November**

Masato continued to avoid Haruka even more and started to treat her coldly. He also stopped coming to practice, even though Haruka said she's going to wait for him. Haruka asked Jii to let her see Masato, but Jii refused. After hearing their conversation, Ringo suggested Haruka and Jii compete in a songwriting match. If Jii wins, Haruka will listen to Masato's order. But if Haruka wins, Jii will let her see Masato. In the end Haruka won because even though Jii's skills are better, her song was written for Masato's future, drawing all of his potentials to grow. With this Jii admitted his defeat and let her see Masato.

Haruka then came to Masato's room, but only Ren was there. Ren tried to hit on her _again_, but she didn't understand such things. He eventually started kissing her and pushed her onto his bed. It was then when Masato came into the room. He was shocked to see her with Ren and stormed out of the room. Haruka was stopped by Ren before she chased after him, but Ren gave up on her after she said she loves Masato. She eventually found him in a classroom. He tried to walk away upon seeing her, so she hugged him.

Clearly jealous, Masato asked what she did with Ren. He thought Haruka likes someone like Ren better, someone who isn't tied to his family name and rules. When Haruka said she was only there to see Masato, he pinned Haruka onto the wall and started untying her tie. Since she was looking for him, he said she'd be okay if he do things like this to her.

Scared, Haruka started crying and said this isn't like him at all. This resulted in him letting her go, saying that it was all just an act. Haruka said he shouldn't do such things because he has a fiancée, something she found out from Masato's conversation with Shining Saotome. Masato answered it's true that he's engaged, but he never even met the girl. Masato said he's not allowed to love, which means that he can't love her as well. He couldn't make her happy, so he asked her not to follow him anymore.

After that, Masato asked for some time apart. They're going to practice by alone until they can cool their heads off. Haruka continued to write their song, but her melody feels sad. However, she got back on her feet after hearing about Masato's kindness from Jii. She didn't want to make Masato worry.

**December**

Haruka bumped into Masato in the hallway. When he asked her if she's not hurt, Haruka said that her heart hurts. It was lonely to write songs all by herself. She also asked him to go to the dance party with her, but he refused. Suddenly Ren appeared again and asked Haruka to go with him instead. She refused though, saying that her partner is only Masato. After apologizing and asked her to do her best alone for now, Masato left.

For the party, Otoya, Natsuki and Tomochika dressed her up in a pretty dress. They hoped for Masato and Haruka to make up that night. Masato turned red upon seeing her in a dress and said she's pretty, but went outside after rejecting her invitation to dance. Haruka chased after him and found him in the garden alone.

Masato tried to run, but Haruka begged for him to stay with her. Eventually he couldn't hold back anymore and said he loves her, even though he knew they couldn't possibly go out. Idols are not allowed to date, not to mention that he's engaged as well. He tried erasing his feelings for her, hoping that someday the feelings will disappear. But she always chased after him even after he treated her coldly. He had to give up on her for their dreams.

However, Haruka couldn't give up on him so easily. She tried to run after saying she won't give up, and Masato hugged her from behind. It's just like what she said, even if he tried to give up, his feelings for her won't go away. He asked if she's okay with him and she said yes, even though she knew the school forbids them from dating.

**January**

Walking back from practice one night, Masato finally told Haruka about their first meeting on a snowy day last year. The street musician who became the reason he came to this school was her, and the person who encouraged her to be a songwriter was him. Masato didn't tell her because if he confirmed that the girl was really her, he'd fall helplessly in love with her. That day Masato's heart died and she gave him a reason to live. He didn't recognize her at first, but he fell in love with her again after their reunion. In a way, maybe they're really tied with the red string of fate.

Masato and Haruka practiced everyday to catch up for the time they lost. They ended up sleeping in a classroom until morning came, and Masato forgot about a family meeting that day. As expected, Jii was running around looking for him. Masato took Haruka to run and hid in the recording room. Jii eventually found them though, and came to the conclusion that Haruka must have corrupted Masato's mind. Masato scolded Jii for being rude to her, which resulted in him reporting this to Masato's father.

The next day, Masato and Haruka were called to the principal's office. Masato's father was waiting there, ready to take him home despite their promise: if Masato couldn't show any result in a year at this "worthless" school, he's going back home. Masato refused to follow his orders anymore. He wants to live his own life, not as his father's doll. His grandfather paid for his tuition in Saotome Gakuen, and he promised to return it in six months after his graduation.

Masato's father refused to listen and forced him to go home, but here Shining Saotome interrupted and said he's going home alone. He snapped his fingers and suddenly men in black clothes appeared, whisking Masato's father out of the room. Apparently he hates it when Masato's father ignored him and insulted his school lol. He warned them about the no-love rule before letting them go though.

**February**

One of the groups in the class got to watch Song Station live from the studio. Haruka drew the lucky paper, so Masato and her were chosen to go with Ringo-sensei on Valentine's Day. However, Haruka was kidnapped by Ren when she was waiting for Masato. It was Jii's plan to cause a misunderstanding, but Ren also did it because he hoped Haruka could change him too. Masato soon came to rescue her, followed by Jii. His plan totally failed since Masato knew Haruka won't ever cheat on him.

Since Jii still thinks Haruka was deceiving him, Masato told him that he came to this school on his own will. He loves Haruka, not only as a woman, but also as a songwriter. He needs her as a singer. The school forbids them from dating, but they are still allowed to love. Jii was the one who taught Masato about music, so he should understand. All this time Jii had always thought that inheriting the family business is Masato's happiness, but now he realized that he was wrong. After saying that he will always be Masato's ally, Jii left to talk to Masato's father. He wished them luck and left Masato in Haruka's hands, telling her to write wonderful songs for Masato's future.

After seeing Ringo-sensei's wonderful performance on Song Station, Masato and Haruka walked back to the dorms together. She gave him the chocolate and muffler she had prepared, and he pulled out an old ring. He put the ring on her finger, telling her that she doesn't have to put it on all the time. They're going to debut as a singer and songwriter, so they have to keep their relationship hidden for a while. But someday when he have enough courage to settle things with his family, he vowed to make her his forever.

The ring is his grandmother's memento, meant to be given to the person who's going to be his wife. So yeah, he's proposing to her.

**March**

Masato and Haruka continued to practice hard for the upcoming graduation ceremony. One day during practice, Masato received a call informing that his grandfather has just passed away. Naturally he had to go back home, so he apologized to Haruka since he had to leave her alone. After he went home, a letter came to Saotome Gakuen informing that he's not coming to school for a while. Haruka also tried mailing him but got no answer.

Time passed with Haruka completing their song alone. Then the graduation ceremony came, and Masato didn't contact her even once. Ringo-sensei was worried and asked if she wants him to sing the song, just in case Masato doesn't show up. However, the song she created was for Masato only. Ringo-sensei laughed and said he believes Masato will come.

Right after he said that, Masato suddenly came running. He apologized for making Haruka wait, but she said she believes in him. As he rehearsed in the auditorium, Haruka ran back to finish her last assignment in the classroom. All that's left was to believe in Masato, so she decided to give it her all.

When she returned to the backstage, Masato explained to Haruka that he convinced his family to let him sing. There was a time when he wanted to give up, but he remembered about her song. It reminds him of what's really important to him. Before Masato stepped into the spotlight, Haruka fixed his tie and told him to be on his way. Masato answered "I'm going" and kissed her forehead. Just like a married couple. How cute.

His song impressed everyone, even his skeptical father. Masato and Haruka won the audition, touching everyone's heart with their song.

**True Love Ending**

The performance was enough for Masato's father to realize that Masato is fighting to protect someone he loves. He allowed Masato to walk the path he chose, finally realizing that what he did was wrong. He then asked Haruka if she was the one who created the song. When she said yes, he said it's a nice song and asked her to take care of Masato.

As they walked back to the dorm that night, Masato vowed that he will love and protect Haruka all his life. He asked her to live with him from now on, and sealed the vow with a kiss. Here, their love is finally starting.

Shining Saotome called them to his office the next day. He congratulated them and said he sensed love from them. Haruka was afraid of the no-love rule, but Masato answered clearly that they are indeed in love with each other. Shining Saotome said he'd normally cancel their debut, but Hijirikawa Group — an important client to Shining Agency, is backing them up. So he let them date as long as they keep it a secret from everyone.

Masato was busy with their debut CD and commercials right after that. He didn't have much free time, so his father let them take a 2-days vacation in their villa. With Haruka sitting on his lap, Masato started kissing her and said they have a long night together. He asked Haruka not to stop him and just receive his love.

Masato is an idol. It will take quite a while before Haruka can stand beside him in public as his girlfriend, but she's going to work hard for that time to come.

**Love Ending**

Though his performance was impressive, Masato's father said his skills weren't enough to be a pro. He never thought that his son is capable of putting up such a moving performance though, so he's willing to let Masato fulfill the promise he made. He has six months to show result. If he fails, he will return home immediately. Before leaving, he said Masato's song was good and that he has found a good partner.

They were spending time together in the backstage when suddenly Shining Saotome appeared, probably smelling love in the air. Since they can't hide it anymore, Masato admits that they're in love. He can't sing properly if he lies to own his feelings, so Shining Saotome allowed them to date. They have to keep it hidden until Masato becomes a top idol though, or else he'd fire them. It was enough for both Masato and Haruka.

On their way back to the dorms, Masato asked Haruka to trust him. One day he will get over this trial while still maintaining his career. Masato then kissed her and said he will always be by her side, so he wants her to stay with him too. They're going to work hard from now on to become a top-class idol and songwriter, until they can announce their love to the world.

**Friend Ending**

Since Masato left the party hall, Haruka was alone at the party. As Otoya dragged him back to the hall, Ren was trying to get Haruka to dance with him. Shining Saotome approved fist fight, so they ended up fighting over her. He stopped them before they destroyed each other's faces though. Since Haruka is the "prize", he told her to give equal attention to both of them.

Somehow Masato and Ren seemed to enjoy each other's company more after the fight too. Both vowed eternal loyalty to Haruka that night, following Shining Saotome's order. From then she spent her days with them by her side, like two knights who are always protecting her.


	4. Chapter 4 Natsuki

Uta no Prince-sama – Shinomiya Natsuki

A good young man with a mild and soft demeanor. Usually a bit airheaded, but demonstrates genius-level talent in music. He likes cooking, yet his food are usually disastrous. Also likes everything that is cute and small, including Haruka and his roommate. Nickname is Nacchan.

**April**

After Shining Saotome introduced himself during the opening ceremony, Haruka started feeling dizzy and bumped into the guy behind her. He was worried about her anemia, so tried to help her to feel better. He then introduced himself as Shinomiya Natsuki, and it turned out that they're in the same class. This time Shining Saotome put the whole class in a group race to find seven rule plates hidden somewhere in the school. Natsuki was still worried about Haruka, so he went with her while the others split up.

In the recording room, Natsuki wanted to hear Haruka's song. Her work impressed him and he wished that they can be partners. They went around collecting the plates and eventually won the race, earning longer time to introduce themselves. Natsuki handed his handmade cookies to everyone in the class, which tasted so bad it draws Ringo-sensei's masculine side lol. He also played his viola per everyone's request, which amazed everyone.

Because of that, he quickly became everyone's favorite partner candidate. Ringo-sensei let him choose his own partner, and he chose Haruka. Right after she accepted, Natsuki hugged her because she's so small and cute.

**May**

One day, Shining Saotome kidnapped Haruka. Every year he randomly throws in a special training for the students, this time it's _onigokko_ for Natsuki and Haruka. Shining carried Haruka around the school and Natsuki had to chase them, facing the traps he had prepared all around the school: mouse-shaped fireworks, electric eels, fighting Hyuuga-sensei and Shining Saotome himself.

Haruka couldn't stand seeing Natsuki getting beaten up and asked him to trade places with her, but Natsuki didn't want to put her in danger. He wanted to protect her with his own hands. Eventually Shining Saotome's punch knocked off Natsuki's glasses. Suddenly the ground started shaking, the sky turned dark and thunder roared as Natsuki went into a total rampage.

Luckily, Shining Saotome managed to put the glasses back onto his face before he destroyed the entire school. Natsuki returned to normal with no recollection of what he just did. This was later named the "Shinomiya Glasses Incident", and everyone in the school swore to never remove his glasses ever again lol.

**June**

Natsuki started calling Haruka as "Haru-chan" sometime before they had their recording test. They met Sho, Natsuki's roommate, in the recording room. From him, Haruka found out that Natsuki is actually a genius viola player who suddenly went missing from the classical music world. Both Natsuki and Sho passed the test successfully, but then Shining Saotome came out of the speaker (!?) and said it's not interesting. He ordered them to sing a duet instead lol.

Even though they're both skilled singer, practice wasn't going well since Sho found it hard to match Natsuki's free way of singing. Haruka suggested that they do things together, adjusting their pace to match each other's. Natsuki asked Sho to call him Nacchan, but since he refused he asked Haruka to call him Natsuki-kun instead lol.

She visited their room again on Sunday, and Sho told her that even though Natsuki is usually spacing out, he had a lot of fans when they were in elementary school. Sho was impressed with Natsuki's violin skill back then, so he was shocked when he heard Natsuki has switched to viola. But now he quit playing it as well. Natsuki didn't really remember about his past, but he quit playing viola because he couldn't find the sound he wants. It scared him, even after he stepped into the path of an idol, but now he's not alone. With Haruka he feels that he might find the answer he was looking for.

Sho said he will help Natsuki this time. On the day of the re-test, Natsuki and Sho sang in perfect harmony — impressing Shining Saotome so much he asked them to debut as a unit lol.

**July**

The school is opening the pool this month. Haruka and Natsuki were chosen to attend the event along with their friends, as well as the guys from S class. Natsuki and Tomochika had fun choosing sexy swimsuits for Haruka, which made Otoya's jaw dropped to the floor, as well as turning Masato into stone. (｡￫ˇ艸￩)ﾌﾞｯ Ringo-sensei was worried about Natsuki taking his glasses off, so Tokiya suggested they play water polo instead. They made Natsuki the goalkeeper, that way he can still wear his glasses in the pool.

Unfortunately, Natsuki was distracted by Haruka's cheer and got hit by a ball. His glasses was knocked off his face, causing him to went berserk again. This time he talked to Haruka, telling her to get out of the way unless she wants to die. Haruka asked for Sho's help, who then called out "Nacchan!" since they had no other choice lol. Haruka also called Natsuki's name, and he returned to normal for a moment. She used this chance to put the glasses back on his face, saving them all from impending doom.

A class lost the match since Tokiya and Ren used Natsuki's rampage time to score, so in the end they had to dress up as girls for the punishment. Natsuki asked Haruka to call him "Nacchan" since he's a girl right now. He also asked her to go out on a date as girlfriends, so they went out to do some window shopping lol.

**August**

Haruka told Natsuki she wants to hear him play violin for their music. She was reluctant because it seems hard for him, but he agreed. He asked her to play the piano as well, and they really enjoyed their duet. After they're done, Natsuki said it's been a long time since the last time he enjoyed playing violin like that. He feels that he can get his lost past back with Haruka. She wondered what happened in the past that caused Natsuki's personality change when he takes of his glasses. She wanted to know about his true self.

The weather was nice, so they went to practice outside for a change. Upon arriving at their picnic spot in the forest, Natsuki hugged Haruka saying he couldn't help but trouble her by doing things like this, since Haruka forgives him whenever he does it. Natsuki also made a_bentou_ for them. It looks delicious, but the taste was so disastrous it made Haruka faint LOL.

After she regained consciousness, Natsuki told her about seeing the southern cross when he went to the southern seas with his parents. He wants to show it to her, so he promised to take her there after they debut. That night he carried her back to the dorms on his back, thinking that she fainted due to her anemia instead of his poisonous _bentou_.

**September**

It was time for the physical examination. Shining Saotome examined them all by himself, since apparently he has a physician license. He ordered almost everyone to attend a re-exam, but Natsuki was an exception. He was told that while his body is healthy, his heart is totally not. Shining Saotome informed him about his double personality as well. This made him curious and went to ask Sho about the trigger.

Both Haruka and Sho tried to hide the fact that Natsuki's glasses was the trigger, scared that he might go berserk again. It only made him more curious about his glasses though. Haruka and Sho asked for their friends' help, and Tokiya suggested they ask Shining Saotome to tell Natsuki that he made a mistake about his double personality. He refused to do that though, so in the end Masato dressed up as Shining Saotome and went to talk to Natsuki. Everyone was afraid that Natsuki might find out, but he fell for it easily lol.

Back in the classroom, Natsuki suddenly kissed Haruka's cheek. He lived in France until he was five, so he thought of it as greetings despite her attempt to explain its meaning in Japan. Naturally, Haruka's heart started beating faster everytime he kissed her.

**October**

For the upcoming culture festival, Haruka and Natsuki wanted to perform a piano-violin duet. They didn't get the stage though as it was fully booked, but Natsuki asked Haruka if he can write the lyrics for their song. He wants to keep it a secret until the graduation audition, so they're practicing with the previous lyrics.

They went around the school on the day of the culture festival. Natsuki told Haruka that a teacher in his previous school gave him a recommendation and put him into the music department in another school. He couldn't enjoy music back then, and he went back to the general department since he couldn't play properly. His affection towards music was still present though, and so he enrolled to Saotome Gakuen hoping that he would be able to enjoy music. Haruka asked him to make many good memories together and he thanked her.

After watching Otoya and Sho's performance, they went to the rooftop to see the fireworks. Natsuki took off his glasses, but surprisingly nothing happened. He then confessed to Haruka and asked her to look at the real him, pinning her to the rooftop fence. As their faces got closer, Haruka suddenly remembered about the no-love rule and pushed him away. Natsuki dropped his glasses and accidentally broke his glasses by stepping on it.

It was then when the other Natsuki appeared. He introduced himself as Shinomiya Satsuki. Haruka asked what happened to Natsuki, but Satsuki replied that he disappeared because she rejected him. Satsuki pushed Haruka onto the fence and started kissing her neck, but she managed to push him away and escaped. Standing in the rain the next day, Haruka decided that she won't give up until she can meet Natsuki again.

**November**

Sho couldn't stand Satsuki, so he moved to Otoya and Tokiya's room. He told everyone that he met Satsuki once in elementary school, but they all had no clue on how to bring Natsuki back. Haruka wanted to go and apologize, but Sho and Otoya went to take his broken glasses instead — fearing that Satsuki might attack Haruka. They repaired the glasses and managed to put it on his face a few days later, yet he remained as Satsuki.

One day, Satsuki asked Haruka about practice. She was happy about that and pushed aside her fear, even though Satsuki is clearly dangerous in a lot of ways. Satsuki's skill was impressive, but then he told Haruka that their song is so boring and lacking. Haruka replied she created it with Natsuki, so Natsuki wouldn't think that way. He then pushed Haruka down and said it's her fault Natsuki disappeared. Seeing her not resisting, Satsuki asked if she loves Natsuki that much. Haruka said that she does, and Satsuki blamed her for rejecting him. It shattered Natsuki's fragile and lonely heart, so it's her fault for not thinking about what her rejection would do to him.

Haruka was trying to hold back her tears when suddenly Satsuki stopped harassing her and said she's really stupid. Ringo-sensei soon came to rescue her from being attacked any further, but they said it's only because Haruka was feeling anemic and "Natsuki" was only helping her. Despite what he just did to her, Haruka couldn't think of Satsuki as a bad person — he _is_ Natsuki after all.

**December**

Worried about Natsuki, Haruka asked Satsuki what happened to him whenever Natsuki was outside. Satsuki replied that when one of them appears to the front, the other personality went into darkness. Surrounded by absolutely nothing. Even the voices calling out to them couldn't reach them. Haruka wondered if Satsuki would have to go back there when Natsuki returns. She apologized for being unable to help, but she really wants both of them to be happy. Satsuki said he doesn't need sympathy and told her to worry about Natsuki instead. As for him, he's Natsuki's shadow, so naturally he's worried about him as well.

Despite Tomochika's warning, Haruka still went to talk to Satsuki. She apologized for hurting Natsuki, knowing that Natsuki is sleeping inside of him. Satsuki asked if she'd continue to be "just friends" with Natsuki after apologizing, and Haruka answered that Natsuki is her precious friend and partner. He pushed Haruka down (again!) and said that she will throw Natsuki away eventually. Nobody understands Natsuki except him. Haruka said she's staying with Natsuki as well, grabbing his sleeve even after he pushed him away.

As she begged for Satsuki to trust her, Sho came and kicked him out of the way. Black aura came out of Satsuki, who quickly got rid of Sho by throwing him away. Before fainting, Sho told Haruka to run. She already decided to face both sides of Natsuki though, so she came up to Satsuki directly and told him her feelings. She was really happy when Natsuki confessed to her and wanted to accept him, but she also wanted to pursue their dreams too. Breaking the no-love rule means closing the path towards their dreams. She pushed him away, but that doesn't mean she rejected him.

Haruka told him she loves him, and Satsuki said she's really stupid for loving a guy like Natsuki. He's weak and fragile, keeps running away from problem and even locking his negative emotions inside. That negative side of him is Satsuki, and they could switch places anytime. Despite that, Haruka said he loves all of him. She was really happy when he asked her to dance at the Christmas party, so she's still waiting for him to return before then. Satsuki said it's futile and left as Otoya and Masato came. Haruka cried but said she's fine, she already said what she needs to say.

Natsuki didn't return even when Christmas came. Haruka came to the party alone and met Satsuki outside. He refused to dance with her and said Natsuki won't come back even if she waits. Haruka said she will keep waiting because she loves him, and suddenly Satsuki looked sad. He said he won't give Natsuki to her, pressing his own chest as if preventing Natsuki from coming out. He will protect Natsuki forever so he won't got hurt again. Satsuki left after that, but Haruka kept waiting even after the party's over. It was cold and Haruka's consciousness was fading, but suddenly Natsuki came and hugged her.

Natsuki apologized for making her wait. The truth is, he knew about what happened. He just pretended not to see it. Even after hearing Haruka's confession and receiving the courage to get out of the darkness, it still took quite some time until he was finally able to come out. Haruka said that she loves Natsuki the way he is, and he swore to always love her forever. They went back to the dorms after that, with Natsuki saying he won't let go of her ever again.

**January**

Things became peaceful again after Natsuki returned. Sho moved back to their room, and they spent New Year together with their friends from A class. Natsuki sticked to Haruka even more, just like a glue that keeps kissing her cheeks every now and then. Since he did it even in class, Haruka tried to tell him not to do it so openly. Natsuki didn't seem to get it though.

They resumed their practice when the 3rd semester started. Natsuki thought his skills were deteriorating since he couldn't reach his ideals. He felt that he couldn't put his heart properly in their song. Haruka told him that he's not alone, and he was convinced for a moment. Until he saw how much Sho has improved. Natsuki wanted to catch up with everone and started practicing non-stop. He eventually fainted after practicing for 18 hours straight.

Shining Saotome examined him in the dorms. It was only fatigue, but he was afraid that Natsuki might not be able to control his two personalities whenever his physical health drops. Especially since he just turned back from Satsuki to Natsuki. As expected, Natsuki turned into Satsuki when he woke up. He blamed Haruka for not stopping Natsuki, for not understanding him. Again, he suppressed Natsuki from coming out and went to practice in his place.

Despite his harsh words, Satsuki put on his blazer on Haruka's shoulder when she fell asleep during practice. When she returned it to his room later, Satsuki suddenly fainted and turned back to Natsuki. He wanted to feel her directly so bad that he pushed Satsuki aside. From then they'd switch places from time to time, but Natsuki's singing was improving — gaining him the confidence he lost. Shining Saotome warned Haruka that Natsuki is in a dangerous condition though. If he continues to switch personalities, his heart would eventually break and he won't be able to live as a normal human again.

**February**

Haruka and Natsuki continued their training for the graduation audition, sometimes turning into Satsuki. Satsuki was way more strict, and also told Haruka to seek Natsuki's real feelings. After they finished recording the orchestra for their performance, Natsuki suddenly turned into Satsuki. Switching personalities puts pressure on his body, and he collapsed after that. He remained asleep for three days, finally waking up after Haruka kissed his hand. He hugged Haruka on his bed, asking her not to go anywhere.

She woke up to find Satsuki beside her. He knew that he's the one who put Natsuki in danger, but he can't disappear since nobody will protect Natsuki. Satsuki told her that Natsuki was betrayed by someone he loves when he was small, his violin teacher. One summer, Natsuki played the song he wrote only for her. However, she published the song as her own and became popular. She left him after that. Natsuki didn't blame her and said nothing to everyone around him, but deep inside he was really hurt. It was then when Satsuki appeared.

After Natsuki won his first award, Satsuki found a broken watch in the classroom. It was given by his teacher and he really treasured it, but it stopped working. The name "Satsuki" is actually the title of Natsuki's stolen song, coming from the full moon and white sand he saw on the southern seas. Whenever he takes of his glasses, his vision would blur and his heart becomes unstable — summoning Satsuki out.

The first time Satsuki saw Haruka, he thought that she really resembled Natsuki's violin teacher. He knew she'd do anything to reach her dream, and he distanced her away from Natsuki, afraid that he might got deceived again. But now he realized that he was wrong. Natsuki wanted to be strong because of her, which means that Satsuki wasn't needed anymore. Haruka said she loves both of them since they're the same person. Satsuki was surprised, then he smiled and said he can leave Natsuki in her hands. He hated her at first, but he has come to love her as well, even though he knew it's a wish that couldn't be fulfilled.

Satsuki hugged Haruka for the last time, confessing his feelings. He doesn't want to disappear. He wants to stay with her. Even just for a moment, he doesn't want to give her to Natsuki. He asked Haruka not to forget that he ever existed. After she said she won't be able to forget him, he disappeared as Haruka cried and hugged his unconscious body.

**March**

Feeling lonely after Satsuki is gone, Natsuki asked Haruka not to always stay with him. Haruka said she won't go anywhere, and Natsuki decided he had to work hard for Satsuki as well. Whenever he wanted to sing, he felt that he's about to cry. He apologized for not being able to sing properly, and Haruka said they should take it slowly. She knew she won't be able to fill in the hole Satsuki left, but she asked him to think of her as a part of him. Natsuki was surprised, but he was happy to hear that.

Sho soon came with a letter written by Satsuki. He knew that he had to disappear someday, even though he was really confused since he wants to keep protecting Natsuki. Natsuki would be sad if he knew about this, so Satsuki tried his best to hide this fact. The letter contained the explanation of Satsuki's birth, as well as his apology for making him sad. Satsuki thanked him for every moment they shared together. He also had three wishes for Natsuki. The first is to forget him after reading the letter, the second was to keep pursuing his dreams with Haruka by his side, and the last was for Natsuki to be happy more than anyone else in the world.

Haruka kissed his eyes, hoping to be able to reduce the sadness he feels. Natsuki thanked her and said he won't run away anymore. From then, they continued with their training for the graduation audition. He already decided to fight for their sake.

Before he stepped into the stage for the audition, Natsuki took off his glasses and handed it to Haruka. This is the real him, without any concealed feelings. He wants Haruka to look as he performed to fulfill their dreams, putting all his love into the song they wrote together.

**True Love Ending**

His stage was so impressive and received a lot of applause. Haruka realized that Natsuki wrote everything they went through together into the lyrics. Shining Saotome announced them as the winner. They went to look at the stars from the rooftop that night, where Natsuki that he wants to protect her even if he gets hurt. He wrote all of his feelings into their song, and wanted to confess to her again if his feelings managed to reach her. Natsuki said he couldn't look at anyone else but her, and they kissed after swearing eternal love beneath the starry sky.

The next day, Haruka and Natsuki were called to the principal's office. The school is offering victory prize for them, and Natsuki quickly asked them to give Haruka as his present. He wants her to be his private songwriter, since he couldn't sing except it's her melody. Shining Saotome knew that there must be love between them, but he allowed them to be together since love is stronger than anything lol. Apparently Haruka's love is necessary in order to keep Natsuki from going crazy, so this is a special exception.

Natsuki and Haruka moved to Shining Agency's dorms and live next door. They're always together, so much that it doesn't feel like "living alone". That night Haruka was cooking for them while Natsuki washed the dishes. He asked to taste the soup, so Haruka feed him a spoonful of her cooking. When she asked if it tastes good, suddenly he started speaking like Satsuki.

She was surprised, but apparently Satsuki has became a part of Natsuki. His wild part, to be exact, who appeared because he wants her too much. He started kissing her, and Haruka gave in to his tempations.

**Love Ending**

They won the graduation audition, with people applausing and calling out for an encore. Natsuki took Haruka to the rooftop despite the crowd calling his name. He recalled their memories one by one, saying that it might be love at the first sight even when all he saw was her back. When she pushed him away, he realized that the more you love someone, the more you'll get hurt when something like that happens. Now he wants to start their love song, here in the place where their story was supposed to start.

Natsuki confessed his love to her, and she accepted him without any doubts. He swore his love to her beneath the starry sky, kissing her passionately.

**Friend Ending**

Haruka was dancing with Satsuki at the Christmas party when he suddenly collapsed. He needs to be hospitalized, so Sho asked Haruka to be his partner for the time being. They did their best for the upcoming audition in March, altering the song to match Natsuki's singing style. The song became a duet song for Sho and Natsuki. After they finished making the demo tape, they recorded a message for Natsuki saying they will be waiting. They sent the tape to the hospital and asked the staff to play it for Natsuki.

Time passed and the audition came, but still no news from Natsuki. Haruka and Sho practiced for one last time, and suddenly Natsuki came into the room saying they can't leave him out lol. The three of them won the audition, and their song will be released as a CD.

Before their debut officially starts, they spent some time relaxing in the forest. When they were talking about the three of them doing things together from now on, Satsuki suddenly appeared and told them not to forget about him. Yes, there are _four_ of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Cecil

Uta no Prince-sama – Aijima Cecil

The tan-skinned half who resembles an Arabian prince. Age is unknown. Full of mysteries, but there's a hint of sadness in his beautiful singing voice. Often leaves enigmatic words for Haruka before disappearing. In the other routes he appears to give her some advice.

**April**

Haruka helped a cat to get down from a tree on her way to school. She later found the same cat in the school garden. It was raining and she took it back to her room. Her partner and roommate, Tomochika, agreed to keep the cat as long as they keep it hidden from the teachers. They named the cat Kuppul / クップル. However, Tomochika had to leave the school due to her family conditions. So now Haruka is alone without a roommate nor a partner.

One day when she was playing with Kuppul in the garden, suddenly the cat ran off to the principal's office. Shining Saotome was trying to summon Muse, the goddess of music, but he made a mistake and summoned Satan instead lol. Satan took Haruka as a hostage and demanded to trade her for Shining Saotome's body. To keep her safe, Shining Saotome had to accept.. and now he's possessed by Satan. He sealed music for the sake of world domination and noticed that Haruka has Muse's power in her. Just before he attacked her, Kuppul came to rescue her. It kissed Haruka and turned into a human.

He took Haruka to escape since Satan couldn't get out from the principal's room for now. He introduced himself as Aijima Cecil, the prince of Agna Palace — a country blessed by Muse, infamous for making musical instruments. His relatives didn't approve him because he's half Japanese, and so they threw him away to Japan after cursing him into a cat. He needs true love and the melody of love to lift his curse.

Apparently Satan managed to curse Haruka as well. Now everytime the day changes, she'd leap through time and wake up one month later. They need Agna's song to seal Satan, but the musical score was scattered all over the school. Cecil needs Haruka's skill to help him in sealing Satan and asked for her help. She accepted and they kissed to seal the contract.

**May**

Haruka woke up and found it's already May. Music was really erased from the world, as music instruments lost their sound and singers lost their voice. Now that they're bound by a contract, Haruka can understand Cecil even when he's in his cat form. They found a mysterious letter that said the six guys are being controlled by Satan, so they decided to take a look. At school, they saw Otoya in the rooftop. He called out to them and spoke like Shining Saotome lol.

After getting through the Satan-controlled-zombie-students in the school building, they found Otoya on the roof. He told them about his family and his reason to be an idol, and asked Haruka to give him her everything — including her skills and future. Haruka thought he won't be happy even if she did that and said she wants to hear his own song. This broke Satan's curse and Otoya's consciousness returned. Cecil and Haruka released Otoya from the curse, and they got the guitar score for Otoya to play.

They met Ryuuya after that, who seems to be the only sane person in the school except them. He told them that he found a place they can use for their hideout, which is a recording room under the dorms.

**June**

This month Haruka received a love letter from Tokiya in front of her room. She went to see him despite Cecil saying that it's a trap. She was really surprised when she found HAYATO waiting for her in the promised place. He tried to kiss her but luckily Cecil came to stop him, since apparently their contract will be erased if Haruka kissed other guys. HAYATO suggested they have a _tokimeki_ match, since Satan knows Haruka can't resist her beloved idol.

Both HAYATO and Cecil whispered sweet words to Haruka, and she got all dreamy thanks to HAYATO's words. Cecil then told her to sing, which broke Satan's curse on Tokiya. They released Tokiya from the curse and received the second score, also telling him about their secret hideout. Back at the dorms, Cecil said he gets sad if Haruka kisses other guys. He also apologized for kissing her by force to transform into human.

**July**

Cecil was missing when Haruka woke up, so she went to school looking for him. She found him there, along with a poltergeist Masato. He lured them by playing the piano and tied them up with chains. Then he started ripping Haruka's clothes and unbuttoning her shirt, ultimately thinking of doing the ultimate secret technique of skirt-flipping.

Cecil couldn't stand seeing Haruka got harassed and broke free from his chains. He was wounded, but used all of his power to break Haruka's chains. The worried Haruka hugged him when she was free, and Cecil kissed her forehead in return. This made Masato embarrassed enough to return to his own body, and they used this chance to release him from Satan's curse. They got the third score as well.

Masato panicked upon hearing what he did to Haruka, thinking of committing _seppuku_ to pay for his sins lol. Haruka asked for his help instead and told Masato about their hideout.

**August**

Cecil told Haruka that his uncle and cousins are greedy bastards who won't be able to use Muse's power the right way. His father fell sick and Cecil was thrown out of the country, so now they're ruling Agna Palace. He knows that the country will be destroyed in their hands.

They met a female zombie-student at school, wearing a rose on her chest. Cecil noticed that the rose was the source of the brainwash. After resting for a while, they went to the pool and were greeted by Ren and his harem — a bunch of girls with roses just like the one they met before. Ren tied Haruka to a darts board and challenged Cecil to play 501 with him using poisonous roses instead of normal darts. If he lost, Ren will present his soul to Satan and Haruka will join his harem.

Cecil almost gave up because the last point he needs was so dangerously close to Haruka. But she asked him to throw it, since she believed in him. Cecil then won the game and they noticed that Ren wasn't brainwashed by Satan. He did it just because he's interested in them. They received the sax score, and Ren joined their group.

Back in her room, Cecil told Haruka that he must go back to his country after they gathered all the scores. He has to make a contract with Muse to seal Satan forever. Only a king can do it, and he can't touch any female or else the contract will break. By this time Haru was already in love with Cecil, but she couldn't say it.

**September**

This month they met Natsuki at school. Muse keeps appearing in his dreams, telling him to give his heart's score to Haruka. But before they could do that, Satsuki suddenly appeared in a separate body and took Natsuki away. He challenged them to a hide-and-seek to find Natsuki, but they'll get a penalty if they caught Satsuki by mistake. He kept tricking them, hiding the aura of Satan inside of him and pretending to be Natsuki. Everytime he caught them, he sent them to a forest far away from the school. Cecil and Haruka used their power to teleport back, but it drained her energy.

Eventually Satsuki came to the forest after sending them there, ready to trick them again. But suddenly the real Natsuki appeared to stop him. He asked Satsuki to fight together since he knew Satsuki was only trying to protect him. Satsuki was convinced and merged with Natsuki again. Cecil and Haruka released him from Satan's curse and got the viola score.

**October**

It's Sho's turn. Cecil and Haruka met him on the ground, running away from Kaoru while holding a box. Apparently Satan cursed him and his mental age went back to five, while his 10-years memories were sealed inside the box. Kaoru told them that it's a special safety box that will explode if they open it the wrong way, but luckily Cecil knows how to open it. Sho tried to fight Kaoru while Haruka and Cecil were trying to open the box.

However, Satan isn't stupid. Even after they managed to open it, he placed a curse on Sho that will make him get a heart attack when magic is used on him. They can't release Sho from his curse, but luckily Ryuuya soon came to the rescue. He already did some research and knows how to transfer curses, so he took Sho's curse and moved it to himself. Sho was free and got the violin score, but Ryuuya passed out. He's still alive though, just unconscious after saving his students.

**November**

Haruka woke up to find Cecil hugging her, saying he wants to always stay with her in his sleep. He panicked and apologized when he woke up, saying that it's because he's used to being like that whenever he's in his cat form.

Even though they managed to gather all the scores, they couldn't find the song necessary to seal Satan. So Haruka decided to make it herself with Cecil and everyone's help.

One day after Cecil turned back into Kuppul, a brainwashed Ringo suddenly came and took Haruka to the principal's office. Cecil soon came, using all of his remaining power to turn into a human. They sang the Aguna's song that they made, which stopped Satan for a while. It was enough for them to escape, but Cecil collapsed when they went back to the dorms. He used his power too much to turn into a human.

**December**

Haruka met Ringo in the garden. He said their song was so wonderful he was released from Satan's brainwash, which made Haruka believed in him. However, it's only a trick to get close to her. Ringo kissed Haruka on the lips, erasing the contract she made with Cecil. She couldn't understand what Kuppul says anymore ever since.

She eventually finished writing the song with everyone's help. She was talking with Kuppul in her room when suddenly the love song in her heart turned into a blinding light, and Cecil's curse was lifted. They also got the last score that turns out to be hidden in Cecil's heart all along. Now that his curse is gone, Cecil confessed to Haruka and she said she loves him too. They had their first real kiss after that, a kiss not for their contract.

**January**

Cecil and Haruka faced the final battle against Satan. Their friends played their song through the speaker in the principal office's room, and Cecil sang while Haruka tried to protect him from Satan's attacks. Using Otoya's rosario and Masato's juzu beads, that is. Satan was defeated and Shining Saotome returned to normal. When Cecil introduced himself, Shining Saotome suddenly asked his mother's name: Aijima Kotomi.

He was impressed with their song and wanted Cecil to join the school and aim for debut after winning the graduation audition. Cecil initially refused since he had to go home, but Ryuuya and Ringo came informing that thanks to Satan Agna Palace was in a grave situation. They closed off the airport and didn't let anyone come into the country. Since he couldn't return, Cecil agreed to be Haruka's partner for the audition.

**February**

Ringo invited the two of them to watch Song Station from the studio. That way Cecil will have more knowledge regarding idols. He was so happy that he jumped and sang on stage during the live show, and he was so great that the director let him sing. This caused the people in Agna Palace to find out about him, and his uncle wanted to bring him back. He told Haruka that tomorrow some messengers from his country will come to pick him up.

Haruka cried and asked him to put an end for her first, since they won't be able to meet again after he left. Cecil agreed to stay with her until they finish writing the song and kissed her.

**March**

Cecil and Haruka spent the rest of their remaining time together hiding in the underground recording room. They eventually managed to finish their song, and the graduation audition came inevitably. Both knew that this would be the last time they can stay together, and Cecil is leaving "song" for her in his place. They all have their dreams, but their paths are different.

They were chased by the messengers on the way to school, but Ringo came to help them. They reached the auditorium safely and Cecil hugged Haruka in the backstage. He kissed her for the last time and said their hearts will always be connected no matter how far they're apart.

**True Love Ending**

They won the audition and were accepted into Shining Agency. Cecil came to talk to Haruka in the backstage, and suddenly Muse came down and took over her body. It was then when the messengers from Agna Palace found them, so she was taken along with Cecil to his country as the priestess of Muse lol. She was seen as a goddess there lol.

Both of them are still working for Shining Agency, since Shining Saotome wants to sell Cecil's CDs in Japan. Cecil took Haruka to rest for a while after she finished writing a song, where they get all _raburabu_. They were interrupted when it was time for her to get worshipped LOL, so Cecil said they will continue tonight. He will always stay by her side.

**Love Ending**

Cecil went back to Agna Palace after winning the audition, but he promised Haruka that he'll come back someday — after completely sealing Satan and stabilizing his country. He gave her a necklace before he left, which is a treasure kept by the royal family.

A few years passed and Haruka is now working for Shining Agency. She's busy, but from time to time she'd kiss the necklace Cecil gave her to ease her loneliness. One day she received a letter from Cecil, and he suddenly appeared to hug her when she was about to read it. He already fulfilled his duty as the king, and now he came back for his dream: to sing her songs. He was jealous of the necklace, but Haruka can kiss the real thing from now on.

**Friend Ending**

Muse came down to Haruka's body during the final battle. This caused Shining Saotome to break free from Satan's possession before Muse had the chance to do anything lol. He_completely_ destroyed Satan after that, so they don't need to seal him anymore. Impressed with their song, Shining Saotome employed Haruka and Cecil in his agency.

Cecil and Haruka are now living in Shining Agency's dorms. He has the key to her room and thus spent most of his time with her. Shining suddenly came to interrupt their _raburabu_ time though, dragging Cecil to practice and called him the "best _tsundere_" when he refused lol. He grabbed Cecil, who also grabbed Haruka, and jumped down from the 7th floor. Haruka thought that this kind of days will continue for a while.


End file.
